


Scooby Doo and A Love Square

by nobu_akuma



Series: Scooby-doo and His Poly Pals [1]
Category: Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: In the aftermath of Alien Invaders, some new relationships start and some new feelings are discovered.
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley/Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo
Series: Scooby-doo and His Poly Pals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Scooby Doo and A Love Square

**Author's Note:**

> For the amazing Ryn! An early merry xmas, my friend!

It'd been two weeks since Crystal and Amber had left. Two weeks of Shaggy and Scooby mourning the beginnings of a relationship they no longer had. It likely made Freddy and Daphne's will-they-won't-they routine even more frustrating than normal.

"Can you two, like, just admit you like like each other and get together already?!" Shaggy snapped, "Like, you've been doing this for years! Just get over yourselves!"

The other humans looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Daphne asked, offended.

"Yeah, that's kinda rude, Shag." Freddie frowned.

"You two have been, like, dancing around each other for  _ literally  _ forever. Can you just put us out of our misery and date already?" Shaggy glared, crossing his arms.

"I-" Freddy looked at Daphne, both blushing, "Um,  _ do _ you like me like that, Daph?"

"Shouldn't that be my line, Freddy? I thought I'd made myself and my feelings pretty clear all this time." Daphne bit her lip.

"Oh." Freddy laughed nervously and offered her his hand, "Then would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Daphne took it with a shy smile, "Oh, Freddy, I'd love to."

Sure, Shaggy was happy they were happy but for some reason, watching them shyly plan a date made him feel all the more bitter. Was he just jealous that they got to have what he didn't?

Scooby nudged him and they both turned to look at Velma. Her face held the same mix of emotions that Shaggy felt, hugging herself quietly, her eyes on Daphne.

_ Oh _ . Well that certainly complicated things.

***

"See you later, gang!" Freddy grinned, leading Daphne out of the suite.

"Have a good time." Velma said with fake cheer.

Shaggy watched her put her head in her arms once Freddy and Daphne were out of sight. He moved to sit across her, a hand gently on her arm. Scooby rested his muzzle in her lap.

"Velm?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah Shaggy?" Came her muffled reply.

"Are… are you, like, in love with Daph?" He kept his voice as gentle as possible. 

Velma's voice came with clear tears attached, "Am I that obvious?"

"Oh, Velma." Shaggy swept around to hug her, "I'm like, so, so sorry. If I had known…"

"N-no, it's okay." She looked up at him, tears trailing down her cheeks as she offered him a smile, "She's been in love with him for so long and they're… he makes her happy, Shaggy."

"You deserve to be happy too." Shaggy said.

"So do you, but neither of us get the girl, huh?" Velma laughed bitterly.

Shaggy pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "We'll make it through this."

"Thank you, Shaggy." She said before burying her head into his chest and  _ really _ crying.

***

Seeing his in-love-best-friends kiss should  _ not _ make his heart ache and his gut twist. And he definitely should not be imagining what it would be like for his in-a-relationship guy friend to kiss  _ him _ like  _ that _ . 

Shaggy faceplanted on the bed that Velma had claimed, "Velm, why are feelings, like, the worst?"

"Because we can't have nice things." Velma muttered. 

Scooby came and rested on Shaggy's back, "Rit'll be rokay, Raggy."

"Thanks, Scoob." Shaggy scritched the pup's ears best he could.

"I'm sure we can get through our feelings eventually." Velma sighed.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I, like, gotta like it in the meantime." Shaggy said. 

Velma laid down next to him, poking his side, "No one says you've got to, but they're still our friends."

"I know. And like, part of me  _ is _ happy for them." Shaggy looked at her.

"But the pining is still there." She nodded.

"On the bright side," He offered his hand, "we're not alone in this, man."

She took it with a smile, "No, we aren't."

***

Dating Freddy was just like Daphne had hoped and dreamed it would be. Being with him brought her a lot of happiness. She really loved him so much!

So why had Daphne started to notice just how much more time Velma and Shaggy were spending together? Why did it make her feel so lonely when they still spent most of their time together as a group? 

Some days Daphne felt like she just wanted to wrap them up in her arms the same as Freddy. But that was ridiculous, right? She wasn't dating Velma and Shaggy!

D-did she  _ want _ to date them too? And if she did, was that something that was  _ okay _ to want? She'd never really thought about people having multiple partners, let alone herself. But now she was and she didn't know what to do with all these thoughts!

Daphne hid her pout behind a hand as she watched Shaggy and Velma whisper amongst themselves. She wondered what they were talking about.

"Hey." Freddy murmured, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hi." Daphne leaned into him, accepting his kiss.

"You seem pretty lost in thought recently, Daph." He confided.

She winced, "Yeah, sorry, baby."

"It's okay." Freddy said and she followed his gaze to the others, "Our dynamic as a whole has definitely changed."

"What are  _ you  _ thinking about that?" Daphne asked. 

"It… I feel weird," Freddy was deliberately not looking at her, "that we aren't transitioning our relationship as a group. If that makes sense?"

"Are you saying that you want all four of us to be dating each other?" Daphne barely dared to ask.

"I- yes, honestly." Freddy looked down at her nervously and regretfully.

Daphne let out a relieved laugh, "Me too?"

He looked at her in surprise before wrapping her tightly in a hug, "You're the best."

"We should talk to them." She reminded gently.

"We will."

***

"Hey gang, can we talk to you about something?" Freddy asked.

"And it's totally understandable if you decide against our suggestion." Daphne added.

Velma and Shaggy looked at them curiously. Velma adjusted her glasses, "Alright?"

Daphne took her boyfriend's hand and they shared a look before speaking together, "We would like to date you two as well."

Shaggy and Velma stared at them with owl-wide shocked eyes. Scooby snickered from his spot on the couch.

"Like, you guys want to date Velma and I?" Shaggy managed.

"Yes, we do." Freddy smiled.

"A-and this isn't some super weird prank?" Velma whispered.

"It's not a prank." Daphne affirmed.

Shaggy and Velma exchanged a surprised look before grinning at Freddy and Daphne, "We'd love to."

"Really?" Daphne gasped. Freddy was beaming excitedly.

Velma shyly took Daphne's hand, "Really."

"I guess we have a new boyfriend and girlfriend." Freddy grinned at Daphne.

Daphne laughed, "I guess we do."


End file.
